User blog:ChishioKunrin/Volume 6 Trailer - Impressions
Sooo, the Volume 6 trailer came out, as everyone's aware. Beautiful Environments Starting out, we have some gorgeous scenery. Honestly, I have to say, I really appreciate the environments that CRWBY creates, especially the designs that the concept artists make for the building interiors. Everything is just so beautiful. As soon as the trailer started, I was wowed by the environment shots in Anima's tundra. It's like something you'd see in a video game trailer. Fantastic! I haven't quite been this in awe since the part in Volume 5 where Vernal walks up to the Haven vault's portal door, with the tree with glowing flowers and such. I had a screenshot of that part as my laptop's lock screen for the longest time. Anyway! Moving on. RWBY splits up from JNR? By Accident or On Purpose? So then, we've got RWBYQO walking through the tundra forest... without JNR, as people've already noticed. Honestly, I have to wonder if they lost JNR when the train crashed. Either that, or JNR left to guide the passengers to a town. Which... yeah, the train crashed. We see a shot where the train cars are all toppled over and Ruby has dropped the Relic of Knowledge. The Relic of Knowledge Speaking of the Relic of Knowledge! It shrank. Lol. No, seriously, it actually made me laugh a little, at the thought of the gods giving the Relics a "travel mode" where they shrink to a more convenient carrying size. V5 14 00069.png|'Relic's size in Volume 5' V6 trailer 00003.png|'Relic's size in the Volume 6 trailer' Lovely Train Station(?) Again, about the environments, I really, really like the way this, what I'm assuming is, train station looks. I also noticed that the characters don't have their weapons with them, so Ruby's little wooshy-woosh is either her rushing to get their weapons or it's something totally undramatic that they shoved into the trailer to look dramatic. V6 trailer 00004.png V6 trailer 00011.png Side note, I like that background character on the left in the screenshot of Ruby going woosh. Adam... And moving onward, Adam throws a tantrum and kills a bunch of White Fang members because... anger. Also, once again, we're seeing a lot more blood than we used to. Where was this blood in Volumes 3, 4, and 5, hm? And Adam, please, that chair did nothing to you. V6 trailer 00005.png|'That's gonna stain the rug.' V6 trailer 00019.png|'WAAAAAAAAAAH' Floaty Guy and the Possible Secondary Story And then random floaty guy/girl? Yeah, I'm kinda in the "This is a new character" camp. Possibly the new bad guy who's getting revealed in the Combat Ready game. Whoever they are, they may or may not have a cult. If it's not a cult, then why isn't it? C'mon, dude. Also, this floating character is not in the tundra. Meaning this is a storyline going on somewhere away from Team RWBY! Dun dun '''duuunnn!' Either that or a flashback? Salem, Tyrian, a whole mess Oh yeah, and Salem is, of course, pissed. The attack on Haven was a failure because Cinder took her own interests as a priority over Salem's interests, which is 'not' something that Salem approves of. Emerald and Tyrian have a little fight, and Emerald actually manages to cut him? And, uh... where'd the table go? The table made out of a big hunk of crystal... It's just gone, and a couple chairs are knocked over, and Salem looks like she's gonna mess somebody up. V6 trailer 00009.png|'"You cut my pwetty face."' V6 trailer 00024.png|'It's apparently time to redecorate.' Manticore Grimm: Disappointment? The manticores... *Sigh* The manticores... How many of us thought it was gonna be one big manticore that was gonna be kind of a boss type? When I saw there were multiple in this trailer, I thought it was kinda cool, until I noticed them going down in a single hit like a bunch of friggin Beowolves. Such a disappointment. I understand Qrow slashing one in half, but Nora obliterating one out of existence with a single shot to the face? Seriously, rewatch the trailer, there's the pink explosion and then, poof, manticore's gone. Hopefully they do better in the actual episode than they look like they're doing, or else it's gonna be the Nuckelavee, minus wacky waving arms. V6 trailer 00010.png V6 trailer 00012.png V6 trailer 00013.png Boss Lady Then there's this lady who looks like some kind of crime boss with a spider tattoo on her shoulder, talking to some hooded person. Is the hooded person a new character or someone we already know? Does this take place in Anima's tundra or elsewhere, like what's going on with Floaty McCult-Leader? Whoever the hooded person is, they appear to have offered to pay Boss Lady a pretty large sum of Lien. The Personal Detail Alsooo, Yang's luggage has her emblem on it, woo! That's one way to identify your luggage. V6 trailer 00017.png RWBY vs Oscar Conflict?! So, um... this scene... Just look at the characters for a moment. *Yang - 'Pissed.''' You can see it in her face, and her fist is clenched. *Weiss - Kinda looks mad, too. *Blake - Ready to draw Gambol Shroud at a moment's notice?! *Oscar - Appears to be reaching out to either Ruby or the Relic. *Ruby - Holding the Relic close, almost in a protective way. Keep in mind that RWBY's trailers tend to only cover the first 3 or 4 episodes. So... Is there a conflict going on here, and if so why? And that could be interesting, to have such a conflict occur within the first quarter of the volume. We see a train car in the background, so this could be shortly after the train crashes. Mysterious Old Lady (and maybe her weapon?) Aaaand we've also got the old lady with goggles. I just wanted to point out that the top of her staff has a skull shape on it. Perhaps she alludes to a shaman or is supposed to somewhat be one. Looking closer, there's a purple band underneath the head of the staff. What if that's gravity Dust? I know the crystals we saw above Lake Matsu were black, but the gravity Dust in Myrtenaster is still purple, and gravity Dust gives off both black and purple visual effects. That staff could be her weapon, via manipulating things with gravity Dust. Two Swirls, Two-Colored Petals So, we get this shot where Ruby and someone else, presumably Weiss, zoom off the train with Ruby's Semblance. On my second watch of the trailer, I was like "Wait, are the petals pink? That's so cute!", so I paused to get a better look, and they're not pink. They're actually a gradient of red to light blue. Ruby's Aura is red, Weiss' Aura is light blue. V6 trailer 00023.png v6 trailer two color petals.png Kinda makes me think back to Players and Pieces, all the way back in Volume 1, when Team RWBY did the slingshot. The glyph holding Ruby back on the ribbon turned red, and its rotation sped up. It would be interesting if that was Ruby's Semblance bleeding into Weiss' and influencing the glyph. Overall So, yeah, this is gonna be another travel volume that will hopefully be better handled than Volume 4 was. RNJRWBYQO attempt to take a train, I assume to a port town in the north of Anima so they can take a ship to Atlas. However, the train gets attacked by manticore Grimm and ends up going off the tracks and crashing. Uhh, it appears the train is on a mountain, though, so that's... that's quite a crash, oh boy. After the crash, for whatever reason, JNR and RWBY are split up. And then WBY end up mad at Oscar for some reason? Aaand we may have a secondary story taking place elsewhere in this volume, if the difference in climate where the floaty guy is says anything. That is, of course, unless this person ends up heading the same way as Team RWBY. This may be an interesting volume, but of course, I don't have my hopes up very high. Category:Blog posts